Secret Crowds
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "Come find me six years ago." This one sentence changed Kendall Knight's life. In a night he goes from a school hockey star in Colorado to a preppy high school actor in Minnesota. He has to figure out what happened, and try to fit into this new world.
1. Where am I?

A/N: Ahhh! Ok, so this is going to be my like 7th story that I have started, and none of the others are finished! Buuut oh wells!XD I read this book called _Portal_ by Imogen Rose like two years ago, and today I had this burst of inspiration from this book. Some things will be simular to the book, but I will be changing it up a lot. It's going to confusing, but I hope you like it! And this will become a Kames story!:)  
><strong>P.s. I made it to where Kendall lived in Colorado. I needed him to live somewhere else so he could end up in Minnesota.<strong>

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL PEOPLE!

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Ago:<em>

Jennifer Knight rocked slowly back and forth in the rocking chair, a brunette one year old in one arm and a blonde six year old in the other. Looking down at her son, a flood of anger, guilt, and sadness washed over her.

He looked exactly like his father. Too much like him. She hated her son for looking like his father. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she just wanted her husband back. She wanted him here, not buried six feet under the hard, cold ground. It's only been a few hours since the funeral, and she already felt like giving up. Tears flooded her vision and she tried to hold back her sobs in fear of waking the children, who had cried for hours to see their daddy, before falling asleep due to exhaustion.

Right at the moment that Jennifer felt like she was going to lose it and didn't care whether she awoke her children or not, her mother came bustling into the living room, taking both of the kids from her daughter's arms.

"Go get some sleep Jen. I'll watch the kids." The little girl squirmed in her grandmother's arms, but pulled her thumb up to her mouth, and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Jennifer wished that she could sleep as soundly as her son and daughter, but she couldn't close her eyes without invisioning her husband's lifeless body being lowered into the ground. She shook her head definitely and tried to take the sleeping boy and girl from her mother's arms.

"It's ok mom. I just want to hold them; I just want to know that they are here."

"Jen, please. Go sleep for a little bit, and when you wake up, you can hold them all you want." Her mother was at wits-end trying to keep her daughter together.

"Ok." She said defeated before leaning down and giving each child a kiss on the forehead, "I love you Kendall and Katie. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight darling."

Walking down the hallway to her bedroom, it felt as if her feet had been replaced with ten-ton bricks. Finally making it to the end of the hall, she trudged her way to the bedroom door, but froze right after opening it. His scent filled her nostrils and her knees wobbled as she made her way to the bed. His clothes were still laying on the end of it, ready to be worn to work. Curling herself up in the dress shirt, she let the tears fall. How could he be gone? How could he have left her here with two small children?

A loud crack of thunder filled her ears, but she didn't even flinch as she got up and walked over to the window. Raindrops fell on the other side as her breathe fogged up the glass. Without thinking, she pulled open the window and climbed out into the pouring rain. The drops hit her skin hard, but she couldn't feel them; she couldn't feel anything. She was numb.

The next thing she knew she was running down the sidewalk, no destination in mind, just running. Running away from the memories, the pain, the children that had no father. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go into the rest of parenthood without him. There was no way that she could take care of them on her own. He was the one that worked while Jen stayed at home with the kids like he wanted her too. Sure she wished that she could have put her doctorate in physics to good use, but she was happy with the life she lead, as long as she had him. But now, he's gone.

Her body ran into something, but instead of ricocheting off of it and falling to the ground, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and held her stead. The smell of cologne fill her nose and tears pricked her eyes as she shook her head. _It couldn't be..._

"Hey Jennie-Bear." Looking up, Jennifer was met with a pair of dazzling green eyes and a smile that she never thought she would ever seen again.

"K-Kurt?"

"Yes baby, it's me." His smile grew more pronounced as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"B-But h-how?"

"There's no time for questions now, but there will be." He pushed her red hair way from her face, and gave a content sigh.

"W-what are you talking about? Why-" her sentence was cut short as Kurt let go of her.

"I have to go now, but..." he leaned in close to her, his lips touching her ear, "Come find me six years ago."

* * *

><p><em>I flew across the ice, the puck being guided by my hockey stick towards the other teams goal. Swerving in-between players with bulky muscles, I was genuinly greatful that I was smaller than that of the average hockey player, seeing as my size gave me the upper-hand advantage. Giving the puck a hard slap with my stick, it went flying into the other teams goal, the goalie not even having time to regesture that the puck was coming towards him.<em>

_The entire stadium stood up and roared. I skated around in a circle, while hollering as loud as I could before my teammates tackled me, pulling me up ontop of their shoulders. The buzzer started going off loudly, and everyone dropped me, covering their ears._

Jolting myself awake, I realized that it was all a dream. Groaning, I pressed the _off_ button on my alarm clock.

It was Thursday, which ment time to go to school; aka _The Hell Whole. _Sure I was considered a hero by all of my peers by taking the hockey team to the championships for the first time in thirty-two years, and I was treated like a king, all of the girls _and_ guys following me around, but I still hated getting up so early. Deciding to lay in bed until my mom finally desided to come in and tell me that if I didn't get up then she would leave me, I let my mind drift off.

I thought about the day that was to come. I would eat breakfast, get dressed, go to school where I would meet up with Lucas and Eric, flirt with a couple of people, go to class, and then eat lunch and go to a few more classes. All day I would wait for hockey practice to come. It was my home away from home, actually, I would prefer it to be my home. I want to leave Colorado and never come back.

Sure my mom tries and all, but I hate living here. After dad died, she just shut down. I take care of myself and my little sister while my mother goes out and works shift after shift at some rundown dinner. She goes to work and then comes back home, yelling at either me or Katie for no apparent reason, hits me a couple of times, and then goes to bed. I could knock her out after hitting me, but who could actually hit their mother? Even if she isn't the best one out there, I still love her.

"Kendall, Sweety. It's time to wake up." I was a little surprised that my mom's voice sounded so sweet.

I opened my eyes as my mom flicked on the light, and my breathe got caught in my throat. My mom's beautiful, dark red hair was now lightened by millions of tiny blonde highlights. The thing that shocked me was, my mom hated highlights in her hair; she said that she could never think about putting hair dye her amazing, natural color.

"Mom, what happened to your hair?"

"Umm... Nothing?"

"Yes-uh!" She sat down on the side of my bed, giving me a confused look.

"I tried some new shampoo?"

"Mom you-"

"Stop trying to get out of going to school by trying to confuse me like last week Kendall. Besides, it's Sunday. Now come down to the kitchen; I made cinnamon toast." She gave me a light smile before shutting my door.

_Mom making breakfast? Getting highlights put in her hair? It's Sunday?__ I must still be asleep._

I pinched my arm, but nothing happend. Shrugging it off as one of those dreams where you think you are awake, but you are really still fast asleep, I looked around my _dream room_.

Everything looked simular to the stuff in my real room, but there were somethings that weren't right at all. My Minnesota Wild's bedspread was gone, replaced by a dull blue and grey one. The small TV that I had was now a large flatscreen that was mounted on the wall; I gave a slow whistle, wishing that I could stay here forever, just for that TV.

As my eyes kept scanning the room, I found myself looking at three doors; my real room only has two. Walking up to the first one, I turned the knob waiting for some scary moster to jump out, scaring me awake, but was met with a large walk-in closet. Colorful clothes were lined along the sides, hung up nice and neat, as shoes sat on a large rack on the back wall. I was never the person that really cared about what I wore, but a guy could get used to this. Closing the door, I moved on to the next door. Opening it, I found a bathroom. _My own personal bathroom._ This dream was the best dream ever!

Before I turned to leave, my eye caught my reflection in the mirror, and my eyes almost popped out of my head. Instead of a mop of dirty-blonde hair sitting on top of my head, my hair was a deep,_ deep_ brown color. The cut was almost exactly the same, just a little longer, but underneath my bangs were perfectly sculpted eyebrows. _I have never not had big, bushy eyebrows! What is going on here!_

"MOM!" I ran out of my room and started sprinting down the stairs, but as my foot hit the final step, I realized that our house doesn't have stairs._ Where the hell am I?_

"Kendall! What is it hunny?" my mom came running up to me, her hands holding onto my shoulders as she checked my body for any injury.

"There is a large closet in my room, my hair is brown, LOOK AT MY EYEBROWS, and we don't have stairs in our house! Where are we!" I shouted, my words slurring together.

"Kendall... We're at home. Are you ok? You look a little clammy." She pressed her hand to my forehead, checking my temperature, and I wondered why she was being so motherly and attentive.

"I'm fine, but this isn't home! And why do I look like this?"

"Your hair has been like that for at least three years now. Are you trying to tell me that you want to go back to your natural color? Because that's ok, I can make a hair app-"

"Mom, you're not listening to me!"

"Kendall Knight, don't yell at your mother." A deep voice filled the room, and turning around, my jaw dropped to the floor.

It was my dad. He looked exactly like he did in all of the pictures that my mom had sitting around the house. But he can't be here. He's dead. He's been dead for the past eleven years. Even though logic told me that this wasn't true, it didn't stop me from running over to my dad, enveloping in a hug as tears streamed down my face.

"Whoa, what's all this about? Why are you crying Ken?" he asked as he returned the hug tightly.

"I-I've just missed you. I've missed you so m-much dad." Looking up at him, a soft smile graced his face.

"I was only gone on a two day business trip, but I missed you too."

_Two day business trip? He's been dead for eleven year. What is going on? You know what, I don't even care. My dad is here and a live; I don't care if it's a dream._

"Come on son, let's go eat." He said slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I sniffled a couple of times and let him lead me to the kitchen. It was much larger than the one in the real house. Completely white with all stainless-steal appliences, it looked like it had come off of a page in _Good Housekeeping._ Taking a seat beside my dad, mom called out for Katie to come and eat, and I waited to see what she looked like in this world. Bounding around the corner, she actually looked the same. She, like mom, also had blonde highlights in her hair, but besides that she looked like my little sister.

We talked over breakfast, and my dad gave me some quizzical looks, most likely because I was staring at him the whole time. I have always wondered what it would have been like for him to have been there while I grew up. If I would have turned out differently, and according to this dream, I would have.

After breakfast, Katie and I were told to go upstairs and work on homework. I never do homework and I would rather spend time with my dad before I woke up, but I did as my he told me. But as I walked up the stairs, I decided that instead of doing homework, I would explore this new world.

* * *

><p>AN: Whatcha think? Do you think I should continue it? I would appriciate reviews telling me what you think, because if it isn't good, I don't want to waste my time with it when I have so many other stories to finish. So I would really super like it if you would review and tell me how you feel about it!:)


	2. Who the Hell am I?

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! It's probably going to be very descriptive and slow moving through the first few chapters of this story, but I hope you guys stay with it! And thank you to all that have reviewed/alerted/favorited this story!:)

* * *

><p>After getting to my room, I tried to figure out where I would start. Deciding to take a closer look into the closet, I walked over to the door and opened it. Flipping on the lights, I walked in, letting my hand run over the clothes. They all looked too expensive for mom's small paycheck, and examining the tags that hung off a few of them, my eyes bugged.<p>

_Burberry... Brooks Brothers... Hermes... Gucci... Where the heck are my plaid shirts that I got for twenty dollars at the mall?_

Taking another look around, I noticed that there was no plaid in sight. There were millions of cashmere sweaters in a multitude of colors, an array of fancy jackets, and a bunch of designer t-shirts; but not one single familiar plaid shirt. _How do I survive here?_

I continued to look through the rest of my closet, and I noticed that my collection of _Vans_ was also missing along with all of my worn out skinny jeans. Instead there were boots and jeans that were nowhere close to being worn out. I wondered why in my dream world I wouldn't have any of my regular clothes, but then again this seems to be some alternate universe... Shaking my head I walked out of the closet, it was too overwelming to look at anymore of the clothes.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I looked over to the alarm clock perched on the nightstand._ 11:23. I have all day to try and figure out who I am before I have to go to school tomorrow... But, what school do I go to? I don't even know what state I'm in!_

My head spun and I flopped back onto the bed. Something sharp was sticking me in the back, and rolling over, I found that it was my cell phone. Picking it up I started to scroll through the numbers, looking for either Dustin's, Eric's, or Lucas', but I found that neither of them were in there. None of the names that occupied my contacts list looked familiar besides my mom's and Katie's.

_Who's Logan, Carlos, Camille, Jo, Dak, Kellan and James? And why are they in my favorites? _

There was a light tap on my door that brought me out of my thoughts, and the door opened to reveal Katie.

"Hey Big-Bro! Me, mom, and dad are going to pick up a movie to watch tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Umm... Nah. I-I have a lot of homework to do." I stuttered, not really sure what to say.

"Ok? We'll be back in like fifteen minutes." She started to leave, but I hopped up off my bed and walked towards her.

"Katie, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you find any of this weird?"

"Any of what?" she cocked her head to the side, confused.

"All of this! My hair, my eyebrows, all of the expensive clothes, dad?"

"Kendall, are you ok? Mom said you were acting all weird... Maybe you should go take a nap or something."

_Ok, if I don't start acting normal, whatever that may be, they are going to throw me into the loony-bin. I just need to stop freaking out about all of this. I need to stay calm._

"Uh, yeah. I do kind of have a headache. Maybe I should."

"Do you want me to bring you some aspirin?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

She nodded her head and then quickly made her way down the stairs and out the front door. After I heard the door click, I slinked out of my room and walked downstairs. _I only have fifteen minutes, give or take a few, that I have to explore the whole house; I need to get a move on._

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I took a left, knowing that if I went right I would end up in the kitchen. A little hallway lead into the biggest living room that I have ever seen. The walls were the color of mocha that contrasted beautifully with the hardwood flooring. One large white sofa sat across from the gigantic flatscreen, with a coffee table sitting in-between. Paintings lined the walls and it felt homey. In the corner was a large bookshelf, and as I made my way over, I spotted something that would save my butt for the following day; a yearbook. The spine read;_ Denfeld High-Duluth, Minnesota 2009-2010._

_Minnesota? Why are we in Minnesota? We've lived in Colorado all of my life-that's where mom and dad met..._

Plucking it off of the shelf, I held it in my grasp as I made my way into the next room. It was a lot smaller than the last, but was still pretty large in size. There was also a flatscreen mounted on the dark blue wall, but underneath it was practically a whole videogame store. There were racks after racks of Xbox games, two Guitar Hero sets, a Wii, and even an oldschool playstation. A large broken down looking couch sat on the opposite wall and a mini-fridge sat beside it. It was the ultimate man-cave. Having to force myself out of the room before I got sucked into playing one of the games and not searching around the house, I stepped back out into the hallway.

In the next doors, I found a couple of bathrooms and a few closets, a laundry room, what appeared to be my dad's office, and and office for my mom, but then I ended up back in the kitchen. Stroling through, I grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water, and then made my way back upstairs. Dropping off the yearbook and my snack in my room, I roamed around upstairs, peering into each room.

The first door I opened was Katie's. It looked very simular to her room back in Colorado; with the exception of the walk-in closet and bathroom. Boyband posters plastered everywhere and everything seemed to be some shade of blue. Leaving the room untoutched, I made my way down the hallway to the next door. Two large, French double doors opened up into a large bedroom; mom and dad's room. The room was enormous, but I didn't go in, not really caring what was in there. There was room beside theirs, and I tried turning the knob, but it was locked. Shrugging my shoulders, I kept moving.

Opening the other doors, I found more bathrooms and closets, and two others ended up being guest bedrooms. Walking back to my bedroom, I plopped on the bed and opened the bag of chips as I started flipping through the pages of the yearbook.

My school seemed to be a little bigger than my last one, having about seven hundred kids in the 2010 graduating class. Assuming that I was still a senior in this life, I flipped back to the sophomore sections since this book was from two years ago, but I wasn't there. Checking the other high school grades, I started on the freshman page. Flipping to the _K_'s, I instantly found my name, the picture above it showing a brown-headed version of me._ I'm a year younger in this life? _Picking up my phone, the date read:_ March 20, 2011_.

_So that means that I am a junior instead of a senior...? This life is a year __behind the real world... _

I glanced back to the picture of me in the yearbook and anylyzed my face.

_I look like the same Kendall Knight I was in Colorado, just a little different... Ok, who am I kidding? I look nothing like my old self. I would have never worn a turtle-neck on picture day, or any day as a matter of fact. In this life I am so much different._

Turning the pages, I looked for the names that I found in my phone that were in the same year as me. Since they had no last names on my contact list, I searched just for first names. There are four _Logan-_s, seven_ Carlos-_s, two _Camille-_s, three_ Jo-_s, one _Dak_, and five _James_-s.

_Well, at least there is one Dak so I will definitely know who one of them is._

Studying each face that had one of those names underneath it, I hoped that when tomorrow came that if one of them was to come up and talk to me then I would know who was who. After familiarizing myself with the faces, I continued to turn the pages, munching on chips.

Turning to the activities page, I expected to see myself as the hockey team captin, but looking at the picture of the team, my face was nowhere to be seen. I wondered if maybe I just missed the day that they took team pictures, but glancing up around my room, I realized that there was nothing hockey related in it. All of my posters were gone, and my hockey stick, pads, skates, and helmet weren't there either. I flipped to the next page, and I choaked on one of the chips in my mouth. After what felt like hours of coughing, my eyes finally were able to focus in on the picture. It was a picture of the Theatre Arts kids, and right smack-dab in the middle was none other than me.

_No, this can't be right! I'm a hockey player, not a theatre geek! I get stage fright just giving a pep-talk before a game! Oh my-_

"Kendall! We're back!" I heard my dad's voice bellow through the house and I slammed the book closed, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"I'll be down in a minute!" my voice cracked and I inwardly slapped myself.

_Pull it together Kendall. You can handle this. Hopefully you will wake up soon and this will all be just a nightmare._

But the truth is, this really wasn't a nightmare at all. Sure maybe I look different, I'm not the star hockey player, and I am in Theatre Arts; but my dad is here, my mom is nice, we have a nice house, and we appear to be one big happy family. If this really is a dream, it's the best one that I have ever had.

Calming myself down, I made my way down stairs and found my mom and dad standing around in the kitchen. Mom was at the stove cooking while dad just stood there, watching her.

"Hey Ken, were about to eat some lunch. You hungry?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Kendall, are you ok?" my mom asked as she walked over to me, "Katie said you were still acting weird earlier. Do you think we need to take you to a doctor?"

"No, I'm just really exhausted. I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower, and then maybe lay down and take a nap."

"Ok Sweetheart, but if you get to feeling worse, call for me."

"Ok mom." She kissed me on the cheek and then went back to the stove.

"I hope you get to feeling better Ken, we don't need to getting sick before a play." _Play? What play?_

"Uh y-yeah. A-about that... How long have I been acting?"

"Well, ever since you could talk! It's always been your favorite thing to do. I personally wanted you to play hockey, but your little heart was just set on being a star."

"Oh, o-ok... I'-I'll, umm, see you guys later." My dad nodded his head at me, and I left the room.

Quickly making it to my bathroom, I clutched on to the sink for dear life as I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Who the hell am I? Not wanting to play hockey? I've always wanted to play hockey. Ever since I found out when I was seven that my dad was the hockey star when he was in high school, I wanted to follow in his footsteps. Did the fact that dad didn't die really change my life that much?_

Pulling a towel and washclothe off of the shelf beside the mirror, I sat them on the toilet and turned on the shower. Pulling off my t-shirt, I found that my body wasn't the same. I was still relatively the same size, but a lot of my muscle was gone. You could still see the definitions of my abs and the muscles in my arms, but there was just a lot less than what I was used to. _I guess this is what I get for being little actor boy._ Taking off the rest of my clothes, I hopped into the shower and let the hot water spray across my body. After about thirty minutes in the scalding hot water, my skin was a deep red color and I decided it was time to get out.

Walking over to dresser, I opened the first drawer and sitting ontop of all of the clothes was a pair of _Hermes_ sweatpants and a matching hoodie. Sifting throught the rest of the clothes, I tried to find my favorite sweatpants and my Minnesota Wild's t-shirt, but couldn't find them anywhere.

_You would think that now that I actually live in Minnesota, I would own more Wild's stuff. Oh wait, I'm preppy Kendall now... Ugh._

Pulling on the sweatpants and hoodie, I went back into the bathroom and searched for a comb to brush my hair with. Opening one of the drawers, I found a whole basket full of just combs. Plucking one from the millions, I brushed it through my hair, and then made my way back over to my bed. Pulling the covers back, I laid down and pulled them right back over me. Snuggling down deeper into the covers, I let my mind float off.

"Kendall, wake up! It's movie time!" a blur chirped as it bounced up and down on my bed.

"Wha-What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, and soon the blur boucing on my bed transformed into Katie.

"It's movie night! We're watching _Remember Me_! Come on!"

She started tugging on my arm, and I clumbsily followed behind her as she lead me down the stairs. Mom and dad were already sitting on one side of the huge couch, and Katie plopped me down on the other end, taking a spot in-between dad and me.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I was just really tired."

"You must have been! You slept for eight hours!" my dad chuckled.

"Eight hours? It felt like I slept for only five minutes..."

"Shhh! The movie is starting!" Katie hushed us as the first scene of the movie played across the screen.

Throughout the movie, I kept stealing glances over at my family. Mom and dad were wrapped up together, and they just looked so happy. As my mom cried throughout the movie, my dad was kissing her and whispering things to her that made her smile. Katie was exactly the same as she was in the other world. As tough as a rock, barely showing any emotion; but at the end of the movie, she broke down and cried. Dad picked her up and said that he was going to carry her to her room and tuck her in.

"Kendall, there are leftovers from supper in the kitchen if you want them." As if on cue, right after my mom told me, my stomache growled.

"I guess I am a little hungry." We both laughed as she walked with me to the kitchen.

Taking the lasagna out of the refrigerator, my mom put it on a plate and heated it up for me. As we waited for the timer to go off, we stood in a comfortable silence. Soon I was sitting down at the table stuffing my mouth full of food.

"Kendall Francis Knight! Didn't I ever teach you table manners?" my mother asked jokingly.

_Actually, now that I think of it, no you didn't. You were always gone... you were never at home to teach me anything._

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"It's ok. Oh, and can you take Katie to school tomorrow? I have to be at work early in the morning."

"Uh... sure."

_I'm barely going to be able to get myself to school, much less Katie. Maybe she can tell me how to get to school..._

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver! I'm going to head on up to bed. Clean up after you're done."

"Ok, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Kenny-Bear." She kissed me on top of the head, and I felt tears prick in my eyes.

_That's the first time that she has called me that in years. She hasn't called me that since dad died; since she became a hard shell of the mom she used to be._

I finished eating, cleaned up, and then made my way back to my bedroom. Going inside and falling onto my bed, sleep started to take over my scenses. Right as my eyes were about to droop closed, my door cracked open, and my dad peeped his head in.

"Night Ken."

"Night dad." He started to close the door, but an idea popped into my head, "Hey dad!"

"Yes son?"

"Can we hang out next weekend? Just you and me." He opened my door wider and stepped in, walking over to sit down on my bed.

"Sure, but may I ask why? You never want to hang out with me anymore."

"I dunno... just missed you... lots." My words came out slow and slurred as sleep continued to pull me under.

"I missed you too. Next weekend, it's just gonna be you and me buddy." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, and I snuggled deeper into my blankets.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Ken." Even in my sleepy state, I heard the emotion in his voice. _I must be a jerk to him in this life; well that's about to change._

His footsteps retreated out of my room, and I let sleep finally take me, not even worrying about the next day until morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, very slow moving, but I hope you guys liked it! I already have the next chapter typed, I just have to read over it a few more times, but it might be up tomorrow! Everyone starts to show up in the next chapter, so be on the look out!:)

Review and tell me how you feel!


	3. Who Are You?

A/N: Here is the next chapter of _Secret Crowds_! I hope you like it!:)

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of my alarm clock going off bright and early. Sitting up, I realized that I was still in <em>Preppy Kendall<em> world. It was five in the morning, and I really just wanted to fall back asleep, but I didn't know how long it usually takes me to get ready for school here, and plus I have to take extra time to find school.

Pulling the laptop from off my nightstand, I pulled up Google and typed in; _directions to Denfeld High School, Duluth, MN. _A webpage popped up quickly, giving me a map and turn by turn directions to the school. I wasn't sure which school Katie went to, so I would just have to ask her for directions there.

After a few more minutes of just laying there, I finally got up and made my way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I saw that my hair was sticking up in about twenty different directions. Pulling one of the many combs out, I started to work on trying to place each hair in the right direction like I did every morning back home._ Back home... I guess this is home now._ After I got my hair to look decent, I brushed my teeth, and then I moved on to the closet.

My mind went on automatic overload. There were so many clothes, so many colors, so many brand names. _Seriously? I am going to have to go shopping for some plaid shirts if I am going to live. _Sifting through a few of the sweaters, I turned my nose up at every single one of them. Sweaters just weren't my style. I was more of the plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and _Vans_ type of guy; not preppy sweater, boots, and fancy jackets kind of boy. I kept looking through the clothes, hoping that somewhere I might be able to find a plaid shirt. Getting down on my knees, I sifted through a pile of clothes tossed on the floor, and right as I was at the bottom of the pile, I hit the jackpot; a plaid shirt. Picking up the familiar red artical of clothing, I felt more like myself. It was a little wrinkled, but I knew that if I threw it in the dryer that it would come out looking perfect.

Taking the shirt and throwing it on my bed, I went back into the closet in search of an undershirt, pants, shoes and a jacket. Looking through the jeans, I found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that looked like they had been worn more than once, unlike the many before, and I tossed them on the bed with the shirt. Next came the shoes, which I wasn't too fond of the choices I had. It was either dress shoes or these really funky looking boots in an asortment of colors. Finding a pair of the black boots, I unwillingly sat them at the end of my bed and trudged back into the closet. I quickly found a black undershirt, and then I moved on to the jackets. The first one that caught my eye was leather, and I fell in love with it as I pulled it off the wrack.

Not even bothering to look for a beanie, because I could never imagine _Preppy Kendall _wearing one, I moved out of my closet, and my foot hit something. Looking down, I found a black backpack. There was some fancy name scribbled ontop of it and I didn't really care who designed it as I unzipped the zipper. Pulling out a couple of folders, I flipped through them and found a class schedule.

_Yes! Now I don't have to go to the office and ask for a copy!_

Opening the smaller zipper on the front of the backpack, I found a set of car keys. They looked nothing like the keys that went to my _2002 Isuzu Rodeo_, and I wondered what kind of car I drove here. It must be something fancy and new if it's anything like my wardrobe...

After finding my entire wardrobe, my keys and my schedule, I prayed that I was going to be able to pull all of this off. Pulling on my jeans, my undershirt, and a pair of socks, I made my way down stairs with my plaid shirt in hand. Walking down the hallway I made it to the laundry room, and I threw my shirt in the dryer, and after I made my way to the kitchen where something that smelt good was being cooked. Walking around the corner, I found dad standing at the stove with a skillet in hand.

"Good morning Dad!" I said cheerfully as I sat down on one of the barstools in front of him.

"Well good morning to you too! Why are you up so early? Usually I am having to drag you out of bed at six."

"Eh, I just woke up and decided just to go ahead and get ready." I lied easily.

"Oh, well I'm making your favorite; bacon and hashbrowns!"

My mouth watered just from him saying it. Even though I was only six the last time dad made me breakfast, I could still remember the way it tasted. Mom tried a couple of times after he died to make some for me, but it never tasted the same, and then she became distant and unattentive, and I had to make my own breakfast.

"Yummm."

"It's going to be a little bit longer, so if you need to go finish getting ready or something, you have enough time."

"Nah, I have nothing else to do."

"Well, could you go wake up Katie for me real quick?"

"Sure thing." Right as I hopped off the stool, the dyer went off, and before making my way up the stairs, I stopped and grabbed my shirt.

Throwing on the warm plaid shirt made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Taking the stairs slowly, I finally made it to Katie's room. Knocking on the door before entering, there was no responce, so I pushed the door open and peeked my head in. There was Katie in the middle of her bed, hair all over the place, and limbs sticking out every which way. Walking over to her bed, I lightly tapped her on the face like I usually do, and she sturred in her sleep.

"Kendall? Why are you poking my face?" she asked as she swatted at my hand.

"It's time to wake up Munchkin! Dad's making breakfast, so get ready." I started to walk out the door but then remembered that I was driving her to school, "Oh, and mom had to go into work early, so I'm taking you to school. Do you know how to get there?"

"Uh, yeah... You know how to get there too."

"Well, today let's play a little game while I drive. I'm going to drive, and you shout out the directions, and at the last minute I'll take the turns! Doesn't that sound fun!" To this, she gave me a unamused look.

"Umm... It's ok. I'll just ride my bike to school."

"Oh, well if that's what you want to do..." I quickly left her room before she could change her mind.

When I got out into the hallway, I started to do my signature _Happy Dance. _Right in the middle of the dance, I turn around and find Katie standing there, trying to keep her giggles in.

"What? You've never seen a person dance before?"

"Not that badly..." She smirked at me as she walked past and made her way down the stairs.

Shrugging my shoulders, I followed after her. Walking into the kitchen, dad was putting the food onto plates and setting them on the table. Taking my seat, I emediately started to dig in. The warm food filled my stomach and like before with my shirt, I felt all warm and fuzzy.

"Well, somebody was hungry." Dad says as he puts more food onto my plate.

"I've really missed your cooking dad!"

"I was only gone for two days this week. You act like I've been gone for years." He chuckled and I gulped.

_Kendall, you're acting all squirly again. Play it cool._

"Yeah, it just felt like a really long time..."

He smiled down at me and then took his spot beside me. Katie kept giving me weird looks throughout breakfast, and I tried not to pay attention, but she was kind of freaking me out. While I was still eating, Katie took her leave and went to get ready for school. After I finished eating, I got up and put my plate in the sink, and when I turned around, Katie was right behind me, looking all dolled up._ Ok, she is definetly not the same Katie._

"What's wrong with you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're acting all weird, you styled your hair differently, you're wanting to play weird car games, and you're wearing _plaid_?" she said it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"I-I just needed a little change."

"I think he looks nice Katie." Dad piped up from the table.

Katie gave me one more weird look before dashing back upstairs to her room. I mentally wiped the sweat from my brow and then also made my way upstairs. Looking down at the clock, it was now_ 7:15_. Deciding that it was probably the best time for me to leave for school and get there in the appropriate amount of time, I picked up the backpack that was sitting on my bed, grabbed the keys beside it, and made my way back downstairs.

"Dad, I'm leaving!" I yelled as I stood at the front door.

"Ok," he came walking into the little foyer, "Wait, where's Katie?"

"She said that she wanted to ride her bike to school today."

"Oh, well then, have a good day."

I sat down my backpack, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, hoping that I was still in this world by the time that this day was over; or even that I was still here for the rest of my life.

"I love you dad."

He ruffled my hair a little in the back, and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I love you too Kendall." Looking up I saw a little tear falling down his check, "Now you better get going or you'll be late."

"See you this afternoon." I said as I picked my backpack back up, and walked out the door.

"See you then!"

Walking over to the garage, my jaw fell to the floor. Sitting in the garage were five vehicles; a silver Porshe, a yellow Jeep Wrangler, a green FJ Cruiser, and two motercycles sat off to the side. I pressed the unlock button on my keys, waiting to see which car was mine. The lights of the FJ Cruiser blinked on and off as the doors unlocked and I smiled. _Not too shabby!_

Hopping into the driver's seat, I quickly started the engine, and it roared to life. Letting my eyes scan over the inside of the car, I got more and more excited. Looking below the radio, I found a GPS, and I typed in the adress to school. A voice started saying directions in a monotone voice, and I pulled out of the garage, out into the driveway, and started on my way to school.

The high school wasn't too far from my house, and I made it there in about thirteen minutes. Turning into the school parking lot, I looked around for any other teenagers in cars so I wouldn't accidentally park in the teachers parking lot or something. Following a red truck that appeared to have a teenage boy with spikey red hair in it, I found the student parking lot. Teenagers roamed around, mostly talking and hanging around in their cars, and I wondered if I was friends with any of them. Searching through the faces, I didn't really remember any of them. I remembered seeing a few of their faces in the yearbook, but that's all.

All of a sudden there was somebody tapping on my window, and I instinctually jumped, scared out of my mind. A brunette, pale boy stood outside of my door, a grin plastered across his face. He looked familiar, and I automactically recalled his name in my mind; Logan._ Am I starting to remember stuff from this life?_

"Kendall! Aren't you going to get out of the car?"

I nodded my head slowly, and grabbed my backpack before getting out of the car. Shutting the door, I turned around to find Logan staring at me, a weird look on his face.

"W-what's wrong Logan?" I asked, my voice quivering, testing his name to make sure I was right.

"Nothing, it's just that you look... different."

"Oh, yeah." I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at the ground, "I'm-I'm trying something new."

"I like it! It says 'I just threw this on'!" _Phew! Dodged a bullet with that one! _"Now come on, I want to get good seats in English!"

Looking over Logan as we walked towards the school, he looked like he had walked through _Preppy Kendall's_ closet. His purple, designer V-neck under his black coat contrasted with his skin in a good way, while his dark washed jeans were tucked into boots that look simular to mine. He sounded like he could be really preppy at times, but just mostly sounded and acted like a jerk. The way he was walking by people and giving them high-fives left and right, I assumed that he was very popular. Walking into the school and down the hallways, I felt comfortable. It wasn't like walking through the hallways of my school in Colorado, but it was kind of the same. Everyone shouted out _Hey Kendall_ as I walked by, and I gave them a nod of the head and a smile, hoping that is how I would usually react.

"Hey Logan." I turned to the brunette boy as I realized I had no idea where my locker was.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me to my locker?"

"Uh, sure." He said a little confused, but continued to walk, and I followed a little behind, letting him lead the way.

We stopped in front of a locker, and I looked up at the number:_ 261... That's the same locker number as the one I had in Colorado! Maybe my combination is the same._ After turning the lock, stopping at the numbers I remembered from my other life, I pulled down on the lock, and to my surprise, it opened. Opening the locker, I pulled out a binder labled _English_, since Logan had said he wanted to get a good seat in English, and shut it back closed. Walking into the classroom with Logan, I sat myself beside him, thinking that this would most likely be my regular seat.

"So, how was your weekend?"

"Umm... It was ok. I caught up on a lot of sleep."

"Yeah," Logan leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, sighing, "Me and Carlos did a lot of... _sleeping_ also."

"That's nice." I said nodding my head, not really sure what to make of that._ Wait, Carlos? That was one of the names in my phone. _"Uh, is Carlos here today?"

"Yeah, we'll see him at lunch. He has to go get a shot for tryouts during Physics."I nodded my head, wondering what kind of tryouts were being held, but turned to the front of the room as the teacher cleared her throat.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Bure, and I'm filling in for Mr. Jones. He's getting ready for the school play, and he didn't really leave a lesson plan, so you can just visit if you keep your voices down." The brunette woman said as she took a seat at the teacher's desk.

The room automatically filled with chatter. Kids a few rows away from me pushed their desks together and started playing cards, as Logan switched his desk around to where he was facing the opposite direction on me. Swiviling around in my chair, I looked over to the two girls and guy that he was now in a deep converstation with.

One of the girls was very petiete, with dark brown hair that fell down to her waist in ringlets. When she talked, her whole face was full of animation, and her brown eyes sparkled with intrest; _Camille_. The girl sitting beside her was reletively the same size, but she had bleach blonde hair that was pulled off into a braide. She wore a letterman jacket that had drama masks on the arm, and I guessed that she was in Theatre Arts with me; _Jo._ The names came instantly to my mind and I felt comfortable around them, but I couldn't remember anything about them.

My eyes then moved over to the boy that was sitting closest to me. My stomache automatically filled with butterflies as he looked at me, his hazel eyes bordering into mine before he gave me a big, cheesy smile. Smiling back, I looked over him. He was largely built, muscles placed perfectly under his natural tan skin. His hazel eyes were hooded by chestnut locks that he swooped over to the side with the flick of his head. He was truely breathe taking.

_It was no secret that I was gay in Colorado, but what if nobody knows here? Is Preppy Kendall even gay at all? He has to be. With the wardrobe and fifty billions combs in the bathroom, he has to be. I'm going to have to figure it out before I make a mistake or something._

Looking back at the boy, he looked so familiar, but unlike the others, his name didn't come to mind.

"What's up with you Small Fry?" he asked, pulling on the sleeve of my jacket.

_Small Fry? I am anything but!_

"Who are you calling Small Fry?"

"You?"

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"Are you ok Kendall?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a little too rude. _Calm down. You're actting too much like your Colorado self._

In Colorado, I could tend to be a little on the rude side when someone made fun about my hight and size. Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean that I'm useless. Looking into his hazel eyes, I could tell that I had hurt his feelings.

"You sure? You seem different today."

"Yeah, I was just trying something new." I said a little sweeter.

"I like it." He shot me a wink, and I could feel my face turning red and I knew that I was forgiven.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, and then adverted my attention to the other side of the room.

My eyes set on a person sitting in the very back of the room, and I felt my heart stop. The dark hair and glasses were so familiar, and the face that was hidden by them was a face that I never thought I would see in this life. Turning to Logan, I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Logan, do you know that kid over there?" I asked gesturing to the boy that appeared to be my best friend from my other life.

"Oh, his name is Dustin. He moved here from Colorado the other day. He lives down the street from me." He said before turning back to talk to Camille, Jo, and the unnamed boy.

_It can't really be my Dustin can it? The day before I ended up here, he told me he was going to move to Minnesota. I was so upset because my best friend was moving out of the state, but is it possible that we ended up here the same way? Does he remember life in Colorado? Does he know who I am? Sure I look different, but I do also look the same. He has to know it's me._

I was joilted out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. Dustin shot up like a bullet and was out of the room before I could stop him. Also hopping up and running out of the room before I had to talk to the hazel-eyed beauty, I made it out into the hallway before taking out my schedule. I started to turn around in cirlces trying to find Room D, but I was completely lost. Then somebody looped their arm in mine, and I looked down to find Camille.

"What is going on with you and James?"

_James._ The name mached his face. I remember being close with him, but he was different than that of my other friends here. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I saw the way he was tugging on your sleeve and being all flirty and then you blushing. But why did you snap at him? Is there something I should know about?"

"No... We're just friends." I lied, not really sure myself.

She dropped the conversation as we entered the next class; Spanish. Walking in, a boy with brown hair and a charming smile waved us over; _Dak_. We took our seats beside him, and before he could say anything, the teacher was calling attention to the front of the room. After forty-five minutes of trying to keep up with the lesson, and failing miserably, the bell finally rang. As I stood out in the hallway, Jo walked up to me and hooked her arm in mine, and it felt fairly repetative. I assumed that we walked to class together every day during this period, so I let her lead the way. College Algebra was easy seeing as I was a math genius in Colorado universe, and then after Jo lead me to Physics as we chatted comfortably. Physics wasn't that hard, but when the bell rang, I was so releived.

Walking into the cafeteria I found my group all sitting at a table together. Dak and Camille were being all cozy sitting in one chair together, as Logan had his tongue shoved down a Latino boy's throat, who I remembered being Carlos. _Do they not have teachers here monitoring the PDA? _James was just sitting there, staring at the door, and when I walked in, a huge smile graced his face._ Is something really going on between him and me? _Shaking my head, I walked over to the lunch line, got my food, and then made my way over to the table. James patted the chair beside him, and I took it, smiling at him.

The make-out sessions had ended, and now everyone was sitting around talking.

"Hey Kendall," Logan turned to me as I sat down, "Did you bring your script today? I forgot mine at home, and Jones will freak if I don't have some sort of something to skim before we go on."

I picked up my backpack and dug through it, and in the front pocket sat a little book type thing that has some fancy cover. Logan snatched it from my hands and then flipped through it before standing up.

"I'm going to go to the office and make some copies of this. I'll be right back." And with that he was off.

Moving my mind back to the conversation going on the at the table, I heard the word _hockey_, and was immediately sucked in.

"Coach said that fifty-two guys were trying out Thursday." Dak said before taking a bite of his food, "Some of them are returning varsity, but over half of our starting players graduated last year."

"Well are there at least some promising looking kids trying out?" Camille asked, "Because you know I love coming to watch you play, but I don't want to have to deal with you if y'all lose a lot because you lost all of those players." Dak poked her in the ribs, and she laughed, but she was totally serious.

_I bet I could make the team easily. Sure in this universe I have never really played hockey, but I'm sure I still have my amazing skills; they're probably just buried deep down. Maybe before deciding to go out for the team, I should go to the ice rink and try skating around a little..._

"I don't really know. All I know is that Kellan and Coach are going to break a lot of hearts when they have to make cuts." James interjected

_Kellan; that's the only person in my favorites list that I haven't met yet. _

Before I could ask where this Kellan person was, Logan came rushing back and sat the script back down in front of me.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one!" he wiped invisible sweat from his brow and everyone laughed.

"You ready for the play Kendall?" Jo asked, leaning over the table.

"What play?"

"The one that we are preforming tonight..." I choked on my food and her face dropped, "Don't tell me you don't know your lines! Kendall, you need to pull your act together!"

I barely heard her yelling at me as I sunk lower into my chair. My stomache flipped uncomfortably and I felt as though I was going to throw up. James rubbed my shoulder, and I looked over to him.

"You ok Small Fry?"

"I-I don't feel so good... I-I don't think I'm going to be able to do the play." I stuttered out and Camille reached over an felt my forehead.

"You do feel a little warm, maybe I should take you to the nurse."

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll just skip the rest of the day and go home and rest..." I stood up, and Jo stood up with me.

"Well, I guess that your understudy can take over. Will you at least come watch?""

"I'll try." I nodded weakly.

"Good, and don't worry about Jones, I'll break the news to him. He will probably want to rip your head off, but maybe by the time you get here, he will have cooled off. But just in case, act really weak and stuff."

I nodded my head again, and then made my way out of the school. The cold air outside hit my face and I felt a little better as I hopped into my car. After I got about five blocks away from the school, I had to pull over because I couldn't see for the tears that had welled up in my eyes. Pulling off on to the side of the road, I laid my head on the stearing wheel, letting the tears fall.

_I'm tired of this. I'm tired of not knowing who I am, who my friends are, how I should responde to stuff. I mean, I like this life with my dad and a happy, attentive mom, but I just wish I knew what the hell was going on. Why can't I just be Hockey Kendall instead of Preppy Kendall?_

It felt good to cry. I'm not usually the type of person to show emotion like this, but I didn't care as the tears continued to fall down my face.

There was a sharp knock on the passenger side door, and then the sound of it being opened filled my ears. In my state of fear, I mentally kicked myself for not locking the doors. My body instinculally got ready to fight as I leaned up and rared back my fist. My eyes focused on the figure through my tears before I launched forward, and I stopped as I saw James pulling a black motercycle helmet off of his head.

"Whoa, Small Fry. It's just me, calm down." My body relaxed at the sound of his voice and I leaned back into my seat.

I wiped away at the tears, not wanting him to see them. He slid into the passenger seat and shut the door, and he situated himself to where he was facing me. He reached for my hand, but I quickly wrapped my arms around me, and looked away, tryng to ignore him.

"Kendall, can you tell me what's wrong?" I shook my head, trying to keep the tears that threatened my eyes in."Well if you won't tell me, will you at least let me drive you home?"

I nodded, and he got out, making his way over to my door. He opened my door, and tried to help me out, but I didn't make any contact with him as got out and walked to the passenger side. When I got situated in my seat, I looked over and found that he wasn't there. Looking around the car, I found him over by some trees and bushes, hiding his motercycle. He got in the car and started driving. The whole way there, I stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to him about any of this. I could tell that he wanted to ask me again what was the matter, but he too stayed quiet. We pulled into the driveway, and my dad was in the garage working on one of the motercycles. As we got out of the car, he walked over to us, looking confused.

"What are you two doing out of school?"

"Kendall wasn't feeling good, so I thought it to be best if I brought him home." My dad looked down at me, asking for confermation.

"Yeah, I think I caught a stomache bug or something. I'm just going to go up stairs and lay down."

"Are you going to be able to be in the play?"

"No. Jo said that my understudy would take over. But if I'm feeling better I'm going to go and support them." My dad nodded his head and I took that as _go up stairs and get some rest._

Before I left, I walked over to James, and hugged him. He seemed a little shocked, but hugged me back gently.

"Thanks for bringing me home."

"Any time Small Fry."

Letting go of him, I made my way into the house. After getting to my bedroom, I looked out the window and found my dad and James still talking. They dissappeared into the garage, and then I watched as they drove off in the Porshe, dad probably taking James back to his bike.

I walked over to my bed, and without even changing clothes, I fell on top of it. I closed my eyes and sleep quickly took me under.


End file.
